


Hiding Behind the Engagement

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e02 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part II, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "It's good seeing you, too; I miss you."  Sure, NOW you say it's good to see me and that you miss me - you didn't say that when you ran away from me.





	Hiding Behind the Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Hiding Behind the Engagement**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Josh/Sam  
**Category(s):** MID-EP: ITSo2G1  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them - does it look like I have Emmy nominations? Also, apparently once it gets to be 3 in the morning, I get a little...strange.  
**Summary:** "It's good seeing you, too; I miss you." Sure, NOW you say it's good to see me and that you miss me - you didn't say that when you ran away from me.  


"It's good seeing you, too; I miss you." 

Sure, NOW you say that it's good to see me and that you miss me - you didn't say that when you ran away from me. 

Actually it was more from "us" than from me. 

I would've kept things so easy for you, you KNOW that, I wouldn't've let it get out - you honestly think I was that stupid? If they would've found out about you, they'd've known about me which I wasn't about to let happen, plus it was none of their damn business. I still think that - I'll go to my grave saying that. None of their damn business, y'hear me? 

And it's not as though I wanted to leap into a huge commitment - hell, that would've scared me off, too. I didn't want to run to Vermont and get married or anything...we couldn't've at the time anyway but the *point*...is that you didn't need to run away. 

I know you were scared - so was I, I just don't like saying it. I'd gone from having the eye for my roommate's girlfriend and dating Mary for a year or so to all of a sudden falling for you and your damn innocent eyes. But you didn't have to try so hard to get away, Sam, c'mon! We could've talked or...I dunno, something at least... 

But it all worked out perfectly for you, didn't it? You came up here and fake your way through a job you hate and are frickin' ENGAGED to the woman you used to have coffee with. So that means you can say now the things you couldn't say then. 

You can tell me I look good and fit and that you miss me; You can hug me and tease me with the scent of the cologne I'm convinced you've always worn. You can say and do those things now 'cause you're about to be married to a woman. You're safe hiding behind the marriage and the list of women you've dated and you're "secure" enough in your manliness that you can look at me all sweet, with a hint of sorrow, as though you're...trying to apologize without saying a word. 

And you say *I* have a bad poker face - like I can't read every expression on your face. 

I wonder if *Lisa* can do that. 


End file.
